


(After) A Drunken Shenanigan

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: “Stop laughing, you dick.” Mark huffed, and buried his pounding head in his pillows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a short one, and it's my try on something cute. Basically, Mark got drunk and ran around the block naked, and jack was there to see it. This is the morning after.  
> PS: I know Mark's allergic to alcohol, but let's pretend he isn't here.  
> Hope you enjoy it ;)

Mark groaned again, and threw a pillow at his laughing boyfriend.

“Stop laughing, you dick.” Mark huffed, and buried his pounding head in his pillows.

“M-makin’ my way downtown, being naked…. pfft hahaha!” Jack taunted his boyfriend and busted out laughing. He slid down the floor and curled up shaking, hugging his stomach.

Mark threw another pillow at him.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to calm himself while hugging the pillow Mark threw at him earlier.

“’m sorry for laughing at’cha. It’s just…. Last night was….. hahahah!”

Mark stood up from their bed, picked up his still shaking boyfriend, and threw him on the bed. Jack bounced on his bed, not laughing anymore , but still grinning like a cat who got his cream. Mark crawled towards him and Jack moved backwards until his head hit the headboard.

Mark swiftly hugged his waist and buried his face on the Irishman’s stomach. He lifted Jack’s shirt and blew raspberries on the soft patch of skin revealed. Jack giggled and ran his hands down Mark’s back, massaging the knot there. Mark hissed when Jack’s hand pressed down on a particular knot, relaxing the muscles there.

“That’s it. Baby. Harder.”

Jack laughed at the innuendo, but he pressed down harder anyway. Mark continued to lay soft kisses on Jack’s stomach, sometimes sucking a bit harder on a patch of skin, leaving red marks on his otherwise pale skin.

“Stop biting me, you vampire!” Jack giggled. Even though he said that, he made no effort to stop his boyfriend. Mark gave him one last nip before fixing his green haired goof’s shirt. But he doesn’t let go of his waist. Instead, he buried his face there.

Jack grinned, before twisting his body to grab his phone from the nightstand. He pulled a pillow behind his back and adjusted his and Mark’s position so both of them are comfortable despite the awkward position.

They stayed like that for the rest of the day, only getting up to take a shower and order take outs, enjoying the rest of the day in each other's presences.


End file.
